


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by ali_jade01



Series: Cat's Out of the Bag [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrien is an oblivious idiot, Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Moving In Together, One Shot, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, adrien agreste - Freeform, brain fart, chat noir - Freeform, cliff-hanger, comment for part 2, moving in, pregnant marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_jade01/pseuds/ali_jade01
Summary: He's spent months preparing for this, preparing to tell the love of his life who he really is. But it's not only this cat that's let out of the bag.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cat's Out of the Bag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663225
Comments: 21
Kudos: 447
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette jostled the key in the lock again. And just like the other five times she'd tried, nothing happened. She huffed and turned back to the man behind her, who was balancing two boxes in his arms, and one on his knee.

"Are you sure these are the right keys? _None_ of them are working, Adrien!"

Adrien shifted against the step he was using to balance himself, "I'm sure the keys are fine, love. But are you even putting them in the right way?"

"What do you mean ' _the right way'?_ Putting them in a different way is not going to solve our problems." Even as she switched them around and did as he said. "It just doesn't-"

A resounding click stopped whatever rant she was beginning, and the door swung open. Marinette stood gaping in the doorway for a moment, before turning back to Adrien.

"I uh... I think you were right."

He chuckled. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it Princess?"

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname, and Adrien couldn't help the little jolt that went through him. He and Marinette had been dating for close to four and a half years, and every time he went to tell her about his double life as a masked superhero gallivanting around Paris, his throat choked up. And as time crept on, without him saying anything, he knew with increasing certainty that she was _never_ going to forgive him.

But he couldn't prolong it any further. They were finally moving in together, something he'd been looking forward to for _months._ Of course, this meant that the whole situation of his secret identity would be _much_ harder to explain when they were living in the same apartment. Shaking his head slightly, he walked into the apartment before Marinette could comment on his strange behaviour.

Marinette was walking around the empty living space, just staring off into space as a soft smile lit up her features.

"It's so much better now that it's actually ours." She murmured.

Adrien walked over to her side, placing a gentle hand on her hip. "I still can't believe you agreed to move in with me."

She spun around to face him. "Are you kidding? Of course I was going to agree, I've wanted this for months! Now come on, let's look at the rooms!"

He let go of her with a startled laugh and watched as she ran into another room. 

He had to tell her.It had to be today, and he couldn't lose his nerve this time. Every day he waited, he risked more and more. 

He just hoped the repercussions wouldn't be too serious. 

As he went to call his girlfriend over, he realised he hadn't actually planned on how to break the news. Should he transform in front of her? Say so many cat puns that she would just _have_ to know it was him? Call her Princess, or even _Purr_ incess? Adrien had no idea. And his faulty planning was going to ruin everything. The love of his life was going to leave him, hate him, never want to see him again. And there was nothing he could do about it. What had he gotten himself into? This was a bad idea. This was-

"Adrien?" 

Marinette's concerned voice broke him away from his internal ramblings.

His gaze flit up to her, and immediately noticed her hunched posture, and fleeting eyes. She didn't look him in the eyes for more than a moment, before looking at the ground and shifting.

Oh god. She knew already. She had to have figured it out.

"Uh, Marinette? Are you okay?"

She looked at him properly this time, panic in her eyes. _Now what could have caused that?_

"I'm fine! Perfect actually! Absolutely peachy! Nothing different about me at all!" She chuckled awkwardly. "I was actually just wondering if _you_ were okay. You... kind of drifted off just before. I came back and you were staring at the ground, looking really panicked. Are you okay?"

 _Shit._ She'd noticed that. Oh well, now was as good a time as any.

"Yes, I'm fine, Marinette. Actually-"

She cut him off as soon as she heard his affirmation.

"Wonderful! Because there's this room that I think would work really well as a nursery, do you want to come see?"

Nursery? Why would they need a nursery?

"We don't need a nursery, my love. We don't have-"

His eyes wandered down to where her hand was resting protectively over her abdomen.

Oh.

_Oh._

He felt a grin stretch impossibly wide over his face.

"Are we having kittens?"

The smile fell from his face as he realised what he'd just said.

Marinette was looking at him, brows furrowed.

"Kittens? Really Adrien? I know you have a nearly unhealthy obsession with cats, but _kittens?_ "

He began to scramble for an explanation, when he remembered he was supposed to be telling her his secret today. But the news that his girlfriend was _pregnant_ made his brain short-circuit.

"Well yeah, though I don't know how that actually works, because I've never seen a cat mate with a human before, but I would assume the offspring would be called kittens."

Marinette was looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. The rational part of his brain told him to stop talking before he dug himself an even deeper hole, but he couldn't help himself.

"Imagine, I'll be able to protect you _and_ our kitten so much better because I'm Chat Noir, and-"

He slapped a hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Marinette, only just realising what he'd said.

"Did you just..." Marinette's voice was shaking.

Well. There was no backing out now.

"I, uh, wasn't really going to tell you like this, but yeah. I'm Chat Noir. Model by day, hero by night." He said, laughing awkwardly.

Marinette did the complete opposite of what he'd thought she'd do. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair, before standing back.

"Wow, it's crazy how a Kwami can make you miss even the most obvious signs. The hair, the eyes, the body. It all makes so much sense!"

Adrien's brain only latched on one word. _Kwami._

"Marinette." He said slowly. "How do you know what a Kwami is?"

She glanced at him sheepishly. "You're not the only one keeping secrets."

He didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant, before she smirked at him and dropped into a curtsy.

"Ladybug at your service, _Chaton."_


	2. Curiosity and Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Adrien react to this scarlet bombshell?

Adrien stood there for what felt like an eternity, just staring.   
  


_Marinette. Ladybug._

_Marinette is Ladybug._

This whole time, he’d been avoiding telling her, almost certain that he would lose her, that she’d never forgive him for keeping such a large secret from her.

And she was.... _Ladybug._

_Adrien._

And she was pregnant! With _his_ child. Well, at least he assumed it was his. He didn’t actually know. Wait, what if it _wasn’t_ his? What if it was some other guy’s and he’d just _assumed_ it was his. What if she was waiting to drop the bombshell on him and rip his heart to shreds?

_Adrien._

But that would be ridiculous. She would never do something like that to him. She was his other half, his better half. And his partner. The only other woman he trusted his life with. They were the same person. Christmas has to have come early...

”Adrien!”

Marinette’s concerned voice broke him from his reverie, and he glanced down at her.

”Yes, my love?”

”You weren’t answering me. I called your name three times, you know.”

He winced. “I’m sorry, I was think about all of the possible terrible explanations for this.”

She rose an eyebrow. “For what?”

”My lady and and love are one and the same.” He smiled bashfully. “My cat brain is laughing with joy and my human brain is freaking out, so I’m kind of stuck in a loop right now.”

Her face fell. “Oh, Adrien. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about how you would deal with this.”

”It’s ok. Just... can we, uh, talk?”

”Yeah, of course. We can, uh... sit on the table?”

Adrien couldn’t help the incredulous laughter from bursting from his mouth. Not just from the suggestion of sitting on the table (even though that was rather hilarious), but rather the whole situation. This whole thing was ridiculous.

It wasn’t long before Marinette was laughing hysterically with him. 

They somehow managed to make it to the stone bench top in the kitchen, where they eventually calmed down, bringing the all-too-real situation crashing back down on them.

”So,” Adrien began. “You, Marinette, are pregnant?”

Marinette nodded.

”How... how long?”

”About three and a half weeks.” She murmured. 

“Oh... and uh, do you... do you want to keep the baby?”

Her gaze turned defensive. “Of course I do! I’m not going to terminate this life inside of me, no matter what you say. If you can’t accept that, then-“

”Marinette! Please stop! I would love to keep the baby, I would love to raise this child with you. I just... I wasn’t sure... what you wanted.”

”I’m sorry.” She said. “I may have jumped to conclusions.”

”A bit, but it’s understandable. I didn’t exactly word that particularly well.”

The pair were silent for a few minutes. 

“So... you’re also Ladybug.”

She nodded again.

”Yeah. And you’re Chat Noir.”

”I am.” He confirmed. 

She seemed to exhale in relief. 

“I never thought it would be this easy. That you; my partner and the love of my life would be the same person... it’s... exhilarating.”

”I understand what you mean.” He smiled. “This is the best day of my life.”

”It is?” She asked hesitantly. “You mean... you’re okay with me being Ladybug?”

Adrien chuckled. “I mean, it would be kind of hypocritical if I was to say no, wouldn’t it?”

She smiled. “True.”

He looked away from her, his hand unconsciously coming up to scratch at his neck. 

"So... are you okay with me... being Chat Noir?"

She was silent for only a moment, but it was still long enough for all of the doubts and insecurities to come creeping in. What if now that she knew he was Chat Noir, her feelings wouldn't be the same? He had loved Ladybug from the beginning, and fallen in love with Marinette not long after, but she had never had feelings for Chat Noir. What if... what if she felt they would be better separated? What if she didn't want him in the baby's life?

"I am." She murmured finally. "I'll admit, it is weird to know that the guy I'm in love with, and the guy that I was purely platonic friends with _is_ a little disconcerting... but I do love you. You don't have to worry about losing me."

Well. She hit the nail right on the head with that one. He was struck by how well she knew him, especially now. There was literally nothing that she didn't know about him.

And he decided he was perfectly fine with that.

"And now I am having your child... and I'm happy. Really happy."

And there fled any doubts that he had about the child not being his. 

"If... if I hadn't so _eloquently_ revealed myself, would you have ever told me about your identity?"

Her shoulders slumped, and Adrien began to mentally backpedal, cursing himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Marinette cut him off before he could continue.

"No, don't apologise. I... I was so tempted to tell you, for so long. I wanted to."

He blinked at her. "Then why didn't you?"

She rose an eyebrow. "Why didn't _you?_ "

He sighed. "True. I'm sorry, continue."

She nodded. "I didn't want to lose you. I've spent years deceiving you, and as I took longer and longer to reveal myself, I became convinced that you'd never forgive me. But when you asked me to move in with you... I knew I couldn't push it back any longer. I planned on telling you tomorrow night over dinner, you know?"

"Really? Well... sorry to ruin your plans, Princess."

She smiled. "I love it when you call me that."

Marinette shifted over until she was leaning into his side. Adrien let an arm rest over her shoulders.   
  


“What are we going to do about you being Ladybug? There’s going to come a point in time when you can’t fight.”

”There _are_ other Miraculous’. I have the Miraculous Box now, I can put some others in circulation. And I can still purify the Akumas.”

“I know you can, but I don’t want you anywhere near the danger. Call me protective, call me possessive, call me territorial, but I don’t want to see you getting hurt. Ever. And now there’s a little kitten in the mix... And how do you know I'm going to be a good father? I mean, my father is hardly a good role model. What if i turn out to be like him? Or what if I try so hard to _not_ be like him that i smother our child and they hate me? I want the best for both of you, but how is this child going to grow up with two superheroes for parents? What if something happens to one of us? Or _both_ of us? I just want to be a good father, but I don't know how to..."

He trailed off, waiting for a reply, but none came. He looked down at the girl attached to his side, and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

Whatever other discussions they needed to have could wait until later.

For now, he had to find his Princess a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The part two that you’ve been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome and I’ll try and reply to as many as possible xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos for a Part 2!!! <3
> 
> Heads up guys! This two part story now has another instalment! It's called One of my Nine Lives and I'd love if you could check it out!


End file.
